


Как сходят с ума

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Conflict, Dark, Dementia, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Loneliness, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Problems, Psychology, Realistic, Reality, Relationship Problems, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Страдания совсем одинокого, и не совсем психически уравновешенно человека





	Как сходят с ума

Холодные капли дождя упали на подоконник. Шульц со скрипом провел озябшими пальцами по стеклу.

Его знобило. В доме стояла гробовая тишина. Сердце щемило от пустоты и одиночества.

Первые лучи солнца, еще совсем тусклые, озаряли слабым светом стоящий перед окном стол и тонули в темноте в крайних углах комнаты. Шульц уныло глядел в серое, дождливое, начинающие светлеть небо.  
В погасшем мониторе компа отражался его расплывчатый силуэт — бледный, сгорбленный, с очерченными темными кругами под глазами человек, уже давно разучившийся искренне улыбаться…

В углу комнаты стоял стул с прикрепленной к его спинке картонкой, на которой был намалеван акрилом портрет молодой кудрявой девушки с золотыми, сияющими глазами и нежной улыбкой; последние месяцы этот придуманный и написанный одним из знакомых образ, был единственным другом и собеседником Шульца; забываясь, он часто мысленно говорил с ним, даже когда не сидел перед портретом, и порой ему начинало казаться, что он слышит голос, отвечающей ему, но это все только еще больше пугало и расстраивало юношу.

Больше всего на свете Шульц хотел найти настоящего человека, с которым ему было бы хорошо, или что бы воображаемый им немое вдруг ожил, но до сих пор, что бы он ни делал, ничего не менялось. Тех, кому нравился Шульц, ненавидел он, а те, кто ненавидели Шульца, привлекали его, и, в конце концов, он всегда оставался один. Лишний. В жизни, в мире, во всем, среди всех, всегда…

В его голове не было ни одной мысли, но и сна не было ни в одном глазу. Будущий день, как и вся будущая жизнь казались серыми, начертанными на фоне беспроглядного пасмурного неба, из-за пелены которого вряд ли когда-нибудь проглянет хоть на мгновение солнце.

Шульц вздрогнул от смутного ощущения чьего-то присутствия позади себя, но даже не повернулся. Он точно знал, что там никого нет. Тьма, прячущаяся под кроватью и по углам, начала сгущаться и обретать плотность, собираясь позади парня в темный ком. Он глядел в пустой экран, и видел ее отражение, но продолжал сидеть, не поворачиваясь.

Тонкие черные пальчики коснулись его плеч и медленно, из полупрозрачных теней стали превращаться в живые. Шульц видел, как тьма обретает руки и лицо, как клубящиеся завитки становятся кудрями и шарфом. Он скорбно заскреб по столу пальцами, а к горлу подкатил комок.  
Нежные ручки обняли его за плечи и к уху прикоснулась мягкая щека.

«Успокойся, Шульцик… Все хорошо». — шепчет ему тихий, приятный голос. Ему хочется вырваться, упасть на пол, и просто исчезнуть, или заснуть, заснуть и больше не просыпаться, что бы там, во сне, его демон с портрета был настоящим. А здесь у него ничего и никого нет, совсем нет…

«Не надо, пожалуйста… Шульц, посмотри на меня…» — печально просит голос.  
Он чувствует, как что-то теплое прижимается к его спине, и Шульца еще сильнее начинает знобить. Он разворачивается на стуле, хватает обеими руками худые плечи, заглядывает в томные золотые глаза, целует тонкие бледные губы…  
«Элиза… Моя прекрасная Элиза…» — тихо зовет он, а по щекам его капают слезы.

Элиза печально кивает в ответ и садиться ему на руки, прильнув головой к груди парня. Тот нервно треплет пальцами кудрявые волосы и взъерошенный хвост демонессы.  
«Не надо думать, не надо грустить… Ты можешь просто верить? Верь в меня, верь, что ты не одинок, и будь счастлив…» — просит Элиза.

Но Шульц не может просто верить. Он вообще больше не может верить… Чертова ненавистная реальность. Чертова ненавистная жизнь…

Элиза царапает его спину длинными ногтями и пытается поцеловать; Шульц смотрит в пустоту сквозь нее… Демонесса обнажает худое, белоснежное тело, скидывая свой шарф и черный свитер… Они, упав, превращаются в тени и исчезают.

Элиза помахивает хвостом и осторожно пытается поднять футболку Шульца.  
Тот улыбается ей кривой, страдальческой ухмылкой — «Зачем? Зачем… Мне уже просто противно. Что за радость, что за удовольствие… Как я все это ненавижу…»

Он еще что-то хочет сказать, но закашливается и замолкает.

Элиза тянет его к кровати, тот покорно ложиться; демонесса больше не пытается его отвлечь, лишь укутывает в одеяло и, забравшись к нему сама, прижимает к себе теплыми руками.

«Тихо, тихо… Все хорошо. Спи, тебе нужно отдохнуть…» — шепчет она ему на ухо. Шульц, коснувшись своим лбом щеки девушки, впивается трясущимися пальцами в ее плечи, как утопающий в борта лодки.

Демонесса молча целует Щульца в лоб и осторожно обвивает хвостом за талию. Шульц зарывается в ее объятия и прикрывает глаза.

Недолгое успокоение окутало разум Шульца и он тихо заснул. Стало тепло. Солнце полностью залило своим мягким светом комнату, тучи за окном рассеялись, дождь прошел.

Шульц скинул с головы одеяло и провел рукой по кровати.

Там было пусто. Впрочем, там никого никогда не было, и не могло быть.

14.07.15


End file.
